Atomic Bomb (MachineGames)
An atomic bomb or nuclear weapon is an explosive device that derives its destructive force from nuclear reactions, either fission (fission bomb) or from a combination of fission and fusion reactions (thermonuclear bomb). Both bomb types release large quantities of energy from relatively small amounts of matter. The New Order The Nazi's manage to acquire technology from the Da'at Yichud to perfect their heavy water experiment resulting in Germany becoming the first country to successfully create the atomic bomb. As a result, they managed to make the US surrender by bombing New York City with an atomic bomb called Der Bestrafer. In 1960, the Nazi's began to mass produce nuclear weapons ranging from the traditional nuclear bombs, to nuclear cannons that could fire nuclear shells as seen on the Eva's Hammer. That was one of the reasons why B.J. Blaskowicz captured the submarine in the Atlantic Ocean and the nuclear decryption keys from the Moon for the Kreisau Circle. The Eva's Hammer, under the command of the Kreisau Circle, used the nuclear cannon to wipe Deathhead's compound out of existence, in the first nuclear strike by the resistance forces against the Nazis. They only fired it once they rescued B.J. first, who was seriously wounded in his fight against Deathshead. The New Colossus By 1961, the Nazi's have successfully managed to mass produce nuclear missiles in factories in some regions of the American Territories, their name for the United States while occupying the country. The American Resistance and the Kreisau Circle, on the other hand, also had some nuclear cannon shells inside the Eva's Hammer, left over from The New Order. They also recently discovered warheads in Section F, later made accessible after B.J. cleared the area of Nazi survivors. Set Roth disguised one of the warheads as a fire extinguisher and tasked B.J. to destroy Area 52 with it, which he succeeds at but also causing the Oberkommando to hastily flee to Venus by his mere presence. B.J. also fired another nuclear shell into the sky to free their beached U-boat after rescuing survivors at New Orleans. This brings the total number of atom bombs detonated by the Resistance to 3, with 2 detonated by B.J. himself. Because of BJ's actions, criminal charges laid by Nazi's against him also include nuclear terrorism, even though B.J. only killed Nazis and their collaborators with the atomic bombs and not anyone else. Youngblood After the Second American Revolution, the US becomes the second country to possess nuclear weapons from capturing nuclear weapon facilities left behind by the Nazis. This enables the US to be spared from further Nazis nuclear attacks as they can have the leverage of nuclear retaliation towards the Nazis if they try. Gallery File:Untitled-1501950626.png|A small nuclear bomb disguised as fire extinguisher developed by Set Roth to destroy Area 52 Fejgggg.png|B.J. killing Gruber with the extinguisher. Deggegggg.png 128-1024x436.jpg|B.J. holding the bomb while Super Spesh holds him at gunpoint in Papa Joe's All American Diner. Untitled-1501950759.png|Area 52 is destroyed by the nuclear blast planted by BJ. Trivia *The Nazi atomic bomb used to destroy New York City looks like that of the real life Fat Man plutonium bomb used by the United States. Category:Weapons Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:HighTech Weapons Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:The New Colossus weapons Category:The New Order weapons